


There's Nothing Worse Than Being a Supervillain Caught in Someone Else's Master Plan

by fenellaevangela



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 08:02:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17700557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fenellaevangela/pseuds/fenellaevangela
Summary: Timothy wasn't interested in having someone else destroy the world.





	There's Nothing Worse Than Being a Supervillain Caught in Someone Else's Master Plan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Silex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silex/gifts).



They had decided to move by night. It hadn't been long after this whole mess started that Timothy noticed the creatures were largely inactive during the night; it seemed they had retained their natural circadian rhythms but none of humanity's pesky tendencies to try to circumvent them. Whether that was a sign that whoever was responsible for their current predicament had used science rather than magic, or whether there was some tedious explanation about the creatures having to periodically recharge their dark energy, the result was the same: it was easier to avoid the creatures at night. So that's what they were doing. The others had been reluctant to travel in the darkness, but once Timothy had assured them his superpowers would allow him to keep watch they eventually agreed. Timothy could see much better in the dark than an average person, and he could hear the disgusting, shuffling creatures coming a mile away.

He still couldn't believe that this, of all things, was the evil plan that finally worked. _A zombie apocalypse._ Say whatever you want about his methods (he'd heard it all) but at least Timothy would have ended the world with a bit more class. Rotting corpses everywhere, really?

"I bet you're pretty happy about this, aren't you?

Timothy turned an imperious glare towards the person at his side. Visibility was dim, but Timothy had been told many times that he was an imposing presence even under poor conditions. The sullen teenager beside him seemed undaunted, however.

"Well? This is what you wanted, right? I've seen you on the news."

"I've never tried to make the dead walk the earth," Timothy said. “You're thinking of The Necrofancier. Or Doctor Doug, maybe; I think the Coalition caught him doing something unsavoury with corpses last year."

The teenager scoffed. “We're all screwed. The world is never going to be the same. You wanted to destroy the world, right? Well, it's gone. It doesn't matter how it happened.”

“It very much does matter to me, thank you very much,” Timothy said, affronted. You go out of your way to save someone from a horde of bloodthirsty zombies, and this is how they treat you? Even as he could practically _feel_ the offender rolling her eyes beside him, Timothy's sensitive hearing caught another conversation beginning behind him.

"Wait, what is that kid talking about? She thinks _he's_ the one responsible for all this? But - "

Another voice interrupted her. "Oh my god, Janie, are you telling me you don't recognize him?"

"Well . . . no. Should I?"

"Janie, that's _The Horror_.

An audible gasp. Under other circumstances Timothy would kill for an audible gasp at the mention of his name. Possibly literally. "No!"

“ _Yes_!”

“God, but if he's actually The Horror maybe he really did do it!”

Timothy pulled his attention away from the conversation in annoyance. Was ingratitude all he could hope for from the people he was trying to help? He didn't want to hear anymore, but unfortunately his teenaged shadow hadn't quite finished blowing off steam.

“If you really don't want any of this,” she said, her voice bitter, “why don't you just stop it? You have the power. You've been the worst villain out there since before I was born, you're always pulling off these grand schemes -”

Timothy stifled a sigh. “And the Coalition always stops me.” 

The girl's tone changed. “But -”

“But nothing. I've managed to outwit or outgun them, but never both. More's the pity; trust me, we wouldn't be in this mess if _I_ was the one in charge of things.” 

It wasn't the most flattering truth, but Timothy could tell from the girl's silence that he'd gotten his point across. If half his ragtag entourage was going to blame him for causing their predicament then he certainly didn't need the other half expecting him to fix it. When she did speak again her voice had gone flat.

“So you can't do anything.”

“Someone else will have to save the world, I'm afraid,” Timothy confirmed. “Sorry to disappoint you. I only plan on doing one thing during this joke of an apocalypse, and I expect you to do the same.”

“What, me?” the girl asked.

Timothy nodded. “Yes. I'm going to survive this debacle. I'm going to make it to the safe house, and whatever this world looks like after the hero du jour saves it, I'll be there to see it. And the rest of you are going to be there with me. Deal?”

“But why?”

“Well, let me tell you a secret,” Timothy said, leaning slightly closer. “It's no fun trying to take over the world if there's no one left living in it.”

There was a pause, but only a short one. “Deal.”


End file.
